Core L - Scientific inquiry and public health are being fundamentally changed by immense volumes of complex data, and modern computational techniques that are able to mine these data for pattern discovery and inference. The field of HIV research is no exception, and many innovative discoveries have been facilitated or validated by sophisticated modeling and data analyses. Traditional biostatistics services are neither designed to handle gigantic volumes of complex data, nor are these new data types (e.g., next generation sequencing data) a natural fit for current computational biology and informatics applications. The purpose of the Bioinformatics and Information Technologies (BIT) is to handle CFAR investigator demand for storing, managing, analyzing, interpreting, and disseminating large and complex data sets, especially those containing viral and host molecular sequences. Based on ongoing and anticipated future needs of CFAR members, in the next five years, the BIT Core is structured as three interlinked units that will: (1) provide bioinformatics support for CFAR researchers by leveraging world-class expertise in bioinformatics and computational biology available at UCSD to offer a comprehensive spectrum of services and consultations related to computational analyses of data collected by CFAR investigators; (2) supply content management systems, web services for biomedical data, and computational infrastructure; and (3) provide training in bioinformatics and information technology. The BIT Core is uniquely positioned to provide these innovative services to CFAR members by drawing upon cutting edge in-house methodological research, modern sequencing and biomedical technologies offered by other CFAR Cores (e.g. GS, PEP, Flow Cytometry Cores), and professional software development and support expertise of its programming team. The CFAR External Advisory Committee reviewed our Center in February, 2012 and noted the following about the BIT Core in their final report: The BIT Core is likely to set the standard for how CFARs handle next generation sequencing analysis, cohort data management and provide web presence.